1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved stiffener to make the load plate exert a balance force on the whole Integrated Circuit (IC) package.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for connecting an IC package to a substrate includes an insulating housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a stiffener surrounding the insulating housing, a load plate assembled to the stiffener for pressing the IC package and a lever assembled to the stiffener for keeping the load plate in a closed position. The stiffener includes a main body, a first side, a second side and a pair of third sides extending upwardly from the main body. The first side is opposite to the second side and the pair of third sides connects the first side and the second side. The third side includes an interlock portion interlocked with the lever to keep the lever in a closed position. The load plate is assembled to the first side. The lever is assembled to the second side. The first side includes a pair of holes to permit the load plate being assembled therein to make the load plate position on the stiffener.
When the IC package is assembled to the electrical connector, the load plate presses on the IC package, rotate the lever to the closed position and during this process the load plate is pressed by the lever to the closed position. Due to the rigidity of the first side of the stiffener is 4.5 times of that of the lever, when the lever press the load plate to make it to the closed position, the load plate will exert a unbalance force on the IC package. Thus, the portion of the IC package that endures a little force make the IC package can not contact with the contacts. Thus, the electrical connection between the IC package and the substrate is disconnected.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.